The purpose of this project is to provide surveillance support for the public health implementation of the new National Action Plan for COPD. It has been estimated that 50% of adults with COPD may not be aware of having the disease. Symptom recognition, as assessed by the new 2017 Respiratory Health Module in the Behavioral Risk Factor Surveillance System (BRFSS), may be a way to obtain estimates of undiagnosed adults with symptoms that indicate risk for COPD.